2009-01-25 - GNN Fireside Chat on Peace
Submitted by Pesiro The holocamera clicks over to a live feed from the home of the Sullust President. It is very cozy with a number of plush furnishings. Pesiro is sitting in a single-person chair as he looks at the camera. Off his right shoulder, there is a fire burning in a fireplace. "Today, I wish to call on all citizens of the galaxy to push the Republic leaders to take decisive action to bring peace to the galaxy once again. The treaty between the Black Imperium and the Republic is long overdue to be completed with months of work going into it. I have personally acquired a copy of the treaty as it currently reads and has been signed by the representatives of the Imperium and a few of the Republic delegation. However, a few others have kept this from going to the Senate for ratification." "The terms are as follows..." Pesiro picks up a datapad in his lap and begins to read. "One. All Republic legislation which holds the Imperium or its leaders or their actions, powers, and properties to be criminal will be revoked or amended so as not to do so. Additionally, the Republic court system will not hear lawsuits against the Imperium or its members for actions taken before the peace. Nash Dragen and Ti Xibril are exceptions; they are forever condemned and execrated for their atrocities." "Two. Because of the terrible effect the late War had on the galactic economy and specifically on the wartorn battleground worlds, all Republic worlds will enjoy a five-year galactic tax holiday to recoup their losses." "Three. The Republic and Imperium jointly condemn the slave trade and those who practice it, and vow to encompass its doom. The Republic and Imperium agree that the use of droids and of clones, whatever it may be, is not slavery." "Four. We recognize the right of worlds to choose their allegiance to either the Republic or the Imperium. If the Republic invites a world to join, that world may lawfully accept. If the Imperium invites a world to join, that world may lawfully accept. No one can force the Republic or Imperium to invite worlds as members; no one can force member worlds not to accept invitations of allegiance from the Republic or the Imperium if they so choose. So-called third parties are no part of this arrangement, and will not be without mutual agreement of the Republic and Imperium." "Five. Planets have legal jurisdiction over crimes committed in their territory except insofar as those crimes are interstellar in nature or break specific Republic law (if they are Republic worlds) or Imperium law (if they are Imperium worlds). Interstellar or super-planetary crimes are to be referred to the core courts of the Republic or Imperium." Pesiro moves to put the datapad on a small table next to his chair. "I would like to formally announce Sullust's support of this treaty and encourage all members that are currently expressing hesitation to this peace to sign it immediately." Suddenly, a couple of small Sullustan children suddenly enter the screen and climb up onto his lap. One is a young female and the other a young male. They have a striking resemblance to the President and, for those that know them, they could be recognized as his children. He returns the hug of both children. "If you think of no one else, think of the terrible atrocities that have struck the children of the galaxy during this conflict. They need peace, stability, and parents to help them grow to be upstanding adults. Let us give the galaxy's children the peace they deserve." Category:January 09 GNN Posts